As You Wish
by Alice's Realm
Summary: Estelle was a normal young lady living in the Victorian Era. But when both her foster parents are killed, she wants answers. To get them, she makes a contract with a demon. The characters -Except Estelle- are Yana Toboso's, not mine.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright! First chapter here we go... This is my first ever fanficton! Please send reviews if you like it! I love positive feedback! _

_* = Ending/Beginnig of a thought. For example: *Dog* (first thing that came to mind...) Also another note, Showing your legs during the Victorian Era for girls, was not lady-like._

_I own nothing! Except my idea's and my character Estelle! (and a few other characters that don't stick around long...)_

The sun was barely up yet, but Estelle awoke from another nightmare about a boy named Ciel... "Estelle!" Estelle's foster mother calls up the stairs. "Are you ready yet?" *That's right... I'm going to a funeral...*she thought. *My foster father's funeral.* "Er... Just a second Luella" she called back down, then shut the door and got dressed in a black dress with a scarlet red ribbon around her rib cage, tying into a big bow in the back. She wore leggings under them of course... Showing your legs would be disgusting! She ran down the stairs and jumped from the last two steps.

"Don't jump off of the steps. It makes your dress fly up. Proper ladies walk a steady pace the full way down the stairs." Luella -Estelle's foster mother- said. "Yes Luella."

The funeral was the most heart-wrenching thing she ever went through. Jasper was her only father figure since the fire, now all she had was Luella. Don't get me wrong, she loved Luella. Luella's just not as care-free and fun loving as Jasper was. Estelle sighs and goes to her toom after eating roast turkey with dressing for dinner.

Mina -Estelle's maid- helps Estelle out of her dress and into a night gown. "Sleep well my lady..." Mina says and shuts Estelle's room door.

When Estelle awoke it was about 4am. "Luella?" Estelle called down the stairs. "Luella i know your up. The lights are on!" she says making her way down the steps. As soon as she can see Luella she screams. Luella has a knife in her neck and is laying in a pool of blood. "LUELLA!" Estelle screams in horror. Estelle then lost all faith in God, which summoned a demon. A figure of a boy appeared and time froze. "Do you wish to make me a contract?" it said. Estelle thought for a minute "Well i don't have all day, you know." It said. "Yes i do" Estelle settled an argument in her head by saying this. Her whole world froze. The figure nodded. "What do you wish for?" it asked. Estelle though for a moment, "To find out who did this to my foster parents. And kill them." The figure nodded again. "Where would you like your mark then?" it asked. "How about my shoulder?" "Perfect."

The figure of a boy came out into the light. A boy who looked about 12 or maybe 13 with silver-ish blue-ish hair, red eyes, and all black clothing came out. "Well then. Shall you name me?" Estelle thought about her continuous dreams of that Ciel Phantomhive boy... "Your name is Ciel." Ciel looked shocked "Um... Okay." he said with a smile. *does she know of the Phantomhives?*

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

_So thats the end of the first chapter! I really hope you liked it! Dang! Jasper and Luella were such pretty names too... _

_Tell me if you liked it! I want to hear what you have to say... I have to say i don't like negative feedback alot but... Please be honest! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay! Chapter two! =.=_

_Same as the last chapter: * = Beg./End of a thought ^-^ _

_A LOT to do in this chapter... O.O Please send me reviews if you like it or have an suggestions to make it better for you!_

_Sorry for procrasinating =.= NOT my fault u _

*Does she know of the Phantomhives?* Ciel thought while bowing his head to Estelle. Sebstian whispered in Estelle's ear "Sorry for the inconvienience milady. I will be staying here too. As i am the butler of...'Ciel' " Of course Ciel smirked when Sebastian call him by his first name.

Estlle jumped. She didn't know Sebastian was right behind her... "Well then. Clean this mess." Estelle takes a last look at Luella and walks up the stairs to her room... She couldn't sleep knowing there was demons downstairs taking care of her dead mother... Luella. She missed her. She paced her room thinking of Luella... She was her only mother figure ever since the fire.

Estelle was dreaming of Ciel. She could finally see his face this time though... He was exctly the same as the demon boy downstairs. Ciel grabbed Estelle's hand and said "Estelle... I am... Your-" Awoken by Sebastian, she was irritable.

When Estelle was dressed, she came downstairs where Sebastian hade prepared toast, marmalade, and milk tea for breakfast. "Would you like some milady?" "Yes, please"

Sebastian set an elegant dish in front of her and stepped back.

"Ciel? What are my plans for today?" Estelle said this as more of an order than a question. "It would appear your schedule is comple-" "Not quite young master." Sebastian cut Ciel off. "Lady Elizabeth Midford will provide the lady with a fencing lesson today..."

Ciel's eyes grew wide "You have to be kidding! Elizabeth? You couldn't have found someone else?"

"Elizabeth insisted. She would even do it for free because her and the mistress are aquaitanced."

Ciel groaned. "Well what am i going to do! Elizabeth can't recognize us Sebastian!"

Sebastian thought for a while then smiled devilishly and said "Nothing to worry about young master... Or mistress rather."

Estelle looked at them, confused. "Did you know Elizabeth when you were alive Ciel?" She tilted her head and looked at him puzzled waiting for an answer.

Ciel turned and looked at Estelle. "Erm... Yes milady. Nothing to worry about. Sebstian has a plan... That probably includes humiliating myself in front of lady Elizabeth" Ciel groans at the thought of Elizabeth actually recognizing Ciel and laughing.

Sebastian was struggling to hold back laughter. This would be fun for him!

Since this was five years un the future, and Elizabeth was always a year older than Ciel... She's now 19 years old. This made Ciel tilt his head and twitch his eye once or twice. She was so much stronger and more mature. Ciel prepared himself to be attacked/hugged violently when he opened the door but instead Elizabeth smiled and shook his hand "Pleased to make your aquaitance miss... I'm sorry i didn't get your name."

Ciel looked at Sebastian and back at Elizabeth. Then said the name of the first girl he could think of "Mei Rin! My name is Mei Rin!" Sebastian facepalmed and Estelle was puzzled.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

_So! Sorry for the late update again . i meant to get it in sooner but i was busy =.= _

_I hope six days wasn't too long! Please review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Whoo! Chapter three! :D_

_Sorry for the late update...Again... I procrasinate a lot XD_

_Note: "Epee" Is a kind of fencing sword. the rules are: The target area of epee is the whole body. You hit with the tip of the blade._

_I don't own anything except my ideas and my character Estelle! _

"Mei Rin? I feel like i've heard that name...Hm." Elizabeth said. Ciel smiled nervously and Estelle shrugged.

Sebastian showed Elizabeth to the room Estelle was in and dressed for fencing. Elizabeth taught Estelle the Epee sword rules and they began.

Estelle put her mask down over her face and took the first stab. Elizabeth dodged it and poked Estelle's arm with the Epee, and Estelle lost the round. Estelle nodded and the second of three rounds began.

Elizabeth said fiercly "En Gaurde!" the her and Estelle were set. Elizabeth took the first lunge and Estelle set her blade in the appropriate positions to dodge her attacks and Elizabeth said while still attacking, "flèche!" This attack is quick and is appropriate in the situation.

After Estelle's lesson,Elizabeth stayed for lunch and left after. Estelle thought of her inherance... Since she was living alone, with only two demons downstairs that never needed anything worth paying for... Her inheritance would last a long time... But what would she do to keep up the money when it started going down? Luella was a governess... While Jasper was a builder of ships and boats... *I could be a maid...Or nanny... Or cook...*

She was walking down the stairs at the time of thinking about a job...So she cut her hand on the railing. Sebastian opened his eyes wide... The scent of her blood was very similar to someone he knew... He couldn't figure out who though.

Sebastian looked at Estelle. "Forgive me for asking...But what happened to the lady's biological parents?" Estelle looked at him. They died in a fire. I was cut out of my mother's stomach just before she died. Sebastian knew only one question would answer his own. "Milady, what is your last name?" Estelle looked at him and smiled.

"Estelle Phantomhive."

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

_I hope you liked! Please review if you want more~!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, it's official: I'm the biggest procrasinator ever XD_

_Sorry about that... Thanks for all the alerts and reviews it makes me soo happy to see all of those! So keep on reviewing and adding to alerts! If you have any ideas or questions or ways to make the story better for you, then please send a review!_

_I talk too much, sorry XD here's the long-awaited Chapter Four!_

"Estelle Phantomhive" Estelle said, smiling. She wondered why he asked this *...I guess it's nothing...* But Estelle's mind was still dwelling at all the possibilities of Sebastian's question, as she waited fir him to respond.

Sebastian's eyes widened, he realized he was making the lady confused. If he kept this a secret from Ciel than he would be in violation of his contract. Ciel said "Never lie to me" *have to tell the young master immedeatly.*

Sebastian walked into the kitchen "Young master?" he said. "Yes?" Ciel asked. "What is it Sebastian, make it quick. I'm preparing Estelle's afternoon tea." Ciel said non-chalantly while boiling a kettle of tea. "I see. Well, young master it seems as though-" The tea kettle's high pitched scream interupted Sebastian.

Ciel took the kettle of the fire and poured it into a tea cup. "Go on Sebastian." Ciel said, preparing the tea. "Yes, well it seems as though the lady is-" Estelle ran down the stairs and jumped off the last two steps "Ciel, when will the tea be ready?"

Ciel finished making the tea, so Estelle sat down at the dining room table and had tea with assorted desserts. While she was there Sebastian was finally alone with Ciel. "Young master, the lady is related to you."

Ciel looked up immedeatly. "What? How did you come to this?" He said nervously. "She told me her last name is Phantomhive." Ciel walked into the dining room.

"Mi'lady, please forgive my ask, but how did your parents parish?" Ciel asked. "...In a fire. My brother escaped, i've heard i have a brother, but i don't know him... I'm sorry i'm getting away from the subject." Estelle said with a smile. Ciel's eyes widened. He hugged her and didn't let go.

Estelle blushed. "C...Ciel...Are you...?" there was a pause, "Yes, I am." Ciel whispered. Estelle hugged him back tightly and said

"I've been waiting for you all my life, brother."

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

_It doesn't feel like i'm four chapters in already...Maybe I shouldn't have brought the whole brother and sister thing up so soon... Well... Too late now XD _

_Hope you liked~ Please add/review if you like it! ^-^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Well here comes Chapter Five! _

_And about Chapter Four, Gomen! _ Gah, I feel so bad, I'm not going to make excuses, that was unforgivable how long that took me to put it up. Gomen! Don't hate me!_

_I will say that it wasn't my fault ; n ; Also, I will try to make the chapters longer :D_

_SO CHAPTER FIVE :D_

"I've been waiting for you all my life, brother." Estelle whispered letting a tear slip and run down her face, Ciel faced her then wiped it away.

He looked at Estelle, but he didn't see much of a resemblance. *Could she truly be my sister?* he thought. But then he looked into her eyes. Like blue caves of despair. Then he knew.

Estelle saw him looking into her eyes, and felt as though he was trying to figure something out. She finally said "...Ciel?" This startled Ciel, Then he fiigured he must've been looking a her for too long and seemed creepy.

"...Sorry..." Ciel thought about age differences. He always thought Estelle was younger than him. But only by a couple years. So he did the math in his head. He was 10 years old when she was born. When he died, she was three. It's been five years, so now Estelle is... Eight? "A... Are you only eight years old?"

Estelle looked down and blushed "...I don't like to tell people my age. They... They think if you're young you have no power... No maturity." she said hesitantly. Ciel didn't really mind... He just thought she was so much older... He nodded in response to her comment about age and stood up with Estelle.

Ciel hen thought about the contract, he must find a way out of it. He mad a look at Sebastian as if to say "Do you know a way out of this?" Sebastian made an unsure face and said

"One of you has to die"

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

_Do you hate me for leaving it there? XD Oh gosh cliffhanger~! You know what the best part is? I KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN AND YOU DON'T :D_

_Gomen. It's like 6:00AM and I haven't slept, so forgive my meanness O n O_

_Also, Was this chapter long enough? I feel like it was a little :D bu I can't really tell because of the program I'm using... So leave a review! Add me to your alerts! I'd be happy to be swimming in your alerts like a fish - u - (Again. Six AM. Gomen.)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, because the last chapter was so short (WHICH I HATE MYSELF FOR _) I'm making another chapter today!_

_Also thanks for adding me/this story to your alerts and leaving reviews ; u ; Can you feel the love? ; u ; XD _

_So here it is! Chapter Six! (Totally winging it here... Help.)_

"One of you has to die." Sebastian says hesitantly. Ciel's only thought was *No.* But Estelle grabbed Ciel's sleeve with a loose grip and looked at him longingly.

"...Nii-Kun?" Estelle said looking at him with big puppy dog eyes and blushing at the thought of calling him such a name. When Ciel looked down and saw that face he gulped, she wanted something. "...Yes..?"

Estelle looked down. "I..." She looked him right in the eye with a fierce look. "You can have my soul. No one needs to die. We have a contract and there's no way out of it. I made a deal with a demon, even if we're related, I intend on finding out who killed my foster parents, and that's that." She let go of his sleeve and smiled up at him.

Ciel never saw her as an eight year old, but the way she was acting, she did seem young. Ciel looked at her, seething. *How could she just give up her soul for something so stupid? These people weren't even her real parents! I can't let her do this.* "Estelle... No. You can't give up everything for these two people. Your soul is the only thing keeping you alive. You're just an empty shell without it, you can't just give u-"

"Then make me what you are!" Estelle cut Ciel off. She didn't even think about it. There was no need to think about something that couldn't be more clear to her. "Wha... What is that supposed to mean Este- ...Mi'lady..." Ciel said remembering that he cannot call her by her first name as part of the contract.

Estelle looked at him, wih a demanding look.

"Ciel. Make me a demon."

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

_So how was that for winging it? :D Listening to the full album of Nirvana on YouTube and writing my fanfic at 1:00AM. This is the life XD_

_Also, I'm not kidding about the winging it thing I just put some stuff on a document and called it Chapter Six! XD_

_Gahh I still don't know if this is long enough... Whatever~ I made two short chapters in two days CX Leave reviews and add to alerts if you like/want more!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay. I'm a horrible person. I made you wait for like, months._

_Last time I wrote a chapter was in the summer. It's like halfway through the school year now._

_I'm awful. Send me a review and tell me how awful I am._

_Also I'm like half asleep so this could be bad._

"Make me a demon." She's never been so sure but so completely confused in her life, she wants answers, but she has no questions. She's so unsure… So deeply confused… The only thing she really knows is she wants to be with Ciel forever, as the only thing left in the world that really means anything; he's a big deal to her. The only light of hope in a dark land. But Ciel is a demon. She has to become like him to keep up. Or she'll just keep falling behind.

Ciel has no idea what to do. He has to obey orders, but he can't do this. Not to his own little sister. He loves her…He can't do this. He has to think of a way out. There has to be a way out…Ciel's face seems to become more focused on thinking than on doing her order.

"Ciel! Are you listening? I need you to make me a demon!" Estelle says angrily.

Ciel sighs, she's serious? That's idiotic. Who would ever volunteer for this? How do you even turn someone from human to demon? Ciel looks up at Sebastian for answers.

"Sebastian. Perform the necessary actions needed to make Estelle… A… Demon."

Sebastian sighs. He was in the kitchen making dinner, now the food will spoil! What a horrid butler he will begin to think of himself as.

"Can't be helped…" He walks close to Estelle and puts his hand on her forehead, which makes her fall unconscious, Ciel catches her from behind and Sebastian picks her up and walks outside.

"Young Master? Could you please wait here until the mistress and I have come home?"

Ciel nods, surprisingly obediently, while Sebastian walks deeper and deeper into the forest. Estelle is still dreaming of that Ciel boy. This time he finishes the sentence. This time, Ciel has said, "Estelle… I am…Your brother." He smiles and a few tears slip from Estelle's eyes. Those tears fell outside of her dream too. Sebastian sees them and smirks knowingly, then sets her down on a bench.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

_I'm excited to be writing again! Look at me! _

_I hope you liked this o hopefully it was longer, hopefully better, hopefully you aren't mad at me for making you wait forever._

_So leave a review and add me to your alerts, all that jazz. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Well hey there! Don't hate me please. Gomen. Even I want to know what's going to happen next. So here you are. Chapter like 8 right? Is it the eighth? Lemme check._

_Yup is is :D so here we go. (Why do I always upload these so late? XD)_

Back at the manor, Ciel has found himself wondering what Sebastian could possibly be doing to her. Killing her? Ciel died and became a demon. Maybe Estelle will too. Maybe Sebastian is killing her right as he thinks about this.

Ciel decides not to worry so much, and just let Sebastian handle it. Sebastian is reliable, right? …Absolutely not. What was he thinking, just letting his sister go? What could have possessed him to let this happen? His mind is raging. Why did he let Sebastian take her? Estelle is his only family now, Ciel must protect her.

He runs into the rain, so enraged that he doesn't even notice it. He doesn't yell out her name or even watch where he's going, he runs straight. Charging through everything in his way, he doesn't care about anything else right now. He stops. There she is. There he is.

Estelle has changed; she looks older, and prettier. She looks frail and small, yet one small hint of something evil is trapped behind that gentle structure, behind those black locks and closed, unconscious eyes there is something wrong. Something that completely corrupted her. Something she will never forget…

Sebastian turns to see Ciel's presence, he smiles, "My Lord, Estelle is now a demon. As you may be able to tell she has aged a bit. I thought I should, since she was so young, I could only make her a small bit older, I could've killed her if I aged her anymore. So we'll have to settle with 13."

Ciel just stares. What has he done? What has Sebastian done? Stealing her childhood, her innocence, her humanity? It's cruel. Ciel is cruel, and he knows that. He giggles a little. He giggles a lot. He laughs a lot. He laughs as hard as he possibly can.

"Oh, I really FUCKED IT UP this time, huh!?"

He continues laughing as Estelle wakes up, revealing deep red eyes.

"Ciel? Is he alright Sebastian?" Estelle says, worried.

"Most likely. Let's go back to the manor, Mistress." Sebastian says as he leads Estelle in the other direction.

"No. I want to see him."

Estelle sits by Ciel, who is now on the ground laughing.

"Are you okay? Can I get you something?" She asks.

Ciel calms himself down enough to answer her, his eyes are still watering and he still lets out a little giggle about every other sentence, but he's pulled himself together enough.

"No, there's no need to get me anything, I'm fine." He says looking into her eyes. He's realized how she's now becoming more involved. She's trying harder, rather than just blackmailing people with her looks to get what she wants. She can no longer depend on cuteness with such a mature structure, so now she does it like everyone else.

There's something wrong. By the look in her eyes, something is completely, devastatingly wrong. "What happened? What did you see?" Ciel eyes scream with rage for Sebastian, but Ciel doesn't look at him. He wouldn't dare. His eyes stay firmly on Estelle.

She looks down, way down, so that no one can see her eyes. She knows now. All those things she's been asking, she didn't want to know the answer but here they are. She knows so, so much. Too much. Sebastian tortured her with pain of knowledge, with pain of growth, with pain of body and facial reconstruction, her whole body aches with pain from head to toe, she's shaking with fear of such excruciating pain ever again. The sound of her bones grinding against each other as they grew longer replays over and over in her head…

"Nothing, brother. I'm fine."

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

_Take that. This one was long. Three pages in fact. _

_Whoo. That took me an hour and two minutes. You better respect it._

_Leave a review and tell me how great this chapter was. My feels went cray cray. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Gasp! Another chapter? Calm down Duchy, you're getting a bit out of control._

_Just kidding, I really couldn't be more nonchalant with updating hahaha. I should really start being responsible. So onto…Whatever chapter is next._

"Nothing, brother. I'm fine."

Of course, Ciel knew better than to believe such lies. The way she was shaking slightly and wouldn't show her eyes, it was an obvious sign she was hiding something from him. Why did she need to hide it? Is it about him? Does she not trust him? The longer she hesitated to tell him what the matter was, the more he would jump to bigger conclusions. This was stupid, how long was he planning to sit here and fuss on about how she doesn't trust him, why does it matter?

He sighs, "Fine then, don't tell me." He stands up -soaking wet from the rain- and puts put his hand to help her up.

Estelle does not take his hand. She stares at the ground, so sore from all that pain she had just experienced, she digs her hands into the mud. She wants to be filthy, she is filthy. She wants to look how she feels inside, so evil and disgusting. The images Sebastian put in her head gave her back the old memories she had, the ones she had blocked from her mind. Those ones about Jasper… What he did to her. She remembers that now. That was all before Luella came along, and Jasper changed. Now Sebastian knows all this too, though he's said nothing about it. Estelle lets a tear fall from her face to her mud-covered, silk, dark green dress. As the one falls, many others decide to follow. Small, soft whimpers fill the empty air.

Estelle remembers so vividly. She was so blind and ignorant before. Her soft whimpers slowly escalate to uncontrollable cries. Sebastian has no idea what to do…He feels completely awkward in this situation. He just looks at that nice tree over there and elbows Ciel to do something or something.

Ciel is hesitant to comfort her, afraid she'll pull away, and afraid she'll cry more. Why is she crying? Is moodiness a side effect of becoming a demon that Ciel never experienced? Most likely. Ciel kneels in front of Estelle

"Sebastian, could you give us a moment?" Ciel asks.

"Could we go back to the manor first, master? The rain won't clear until morning, and you both could get ill." Sebastian says.

"I won't be long." Ciel says back.

Sebastian sighs with a 'can't be helped' look on his face and walks away from the two, but stays close by, just in case.

Estelle doesn't want to talk. She's angry, she feels dirty, but she likes it. She likes that deep filth she's mucked in. She smiles. All she needs now is to be covered in blood. Yeah, that'll make her feel complete. Blood, filth, and tears. She loves it in an evil, wicked way. But who's blood?

Ciel wipes her tears away. "What's wrong?"

"You ruined it." Estelle says. He stole her tears.

Ciel ignores that comment, "Milady. What's wrong?"

Estelle's anger bursts out on him all at once. He stole her tears, if he's just dying to know, then fine. He can know. This is what he's asking for. "Today, I regained my full, complete memory. I remember I was raped when I was four by my foster father, Jasper. I remember Luella neglected me when I was five for two years. I remember all the things I blocked from my memory. I can see it all so vividly. As if it happened an hour ago. I am so sore from all the pain I felt about 20 minutes ago, that was the most pain I have ever felt in my life. I didn't cry then, but I'm crying now. Why is that? I feel so dirty. All this time I thought I was so innocent and my life was perfect… But it never was. Since the moment I was born to the moment I died, nothing has ever been perfect. Everyone I trusted lied and betrayed me. I want to bleed and cry right now. I want to feel that perfect pain. I want to see that gorgeous blood drip down my skin. I want to feel something right now. That's what's wrong, brother."

Ciel was in shock. He had no idea what to say at all. This was far more severe than he had thought. He decides to say nothing; I don't think she really wanted to hear anything right then. He gave her his coat, took her hand, and led her back to the mansion, dead silent. Sebastian saw them leaving and followed close behind.

**END OF CHAPTER 9 **

_That was intense guys. _


	10. Chapter 10

_I just planned the rest of the story. It's about to get badass. _

The next day, Estelle woke earlier than she usually did; she walked downstairs slowly, still sore from last night's pain. She reached the last two steps and remembered how Luella would always tell her to never jump from them, this made her smile. She jumped down and walked into the kitchen. "Sebastian? I'm hungry; could you fix me something please?" She asked him.

He chuckled, "Milady, I think you have forgotten that you are a demon, and you can only eat souls." He said smirking.

"Oh yeah" She yawned, "Well how do I get souls?" Estelle waited for his reply, but she already had a few answers.

"Well, you could… Make contractors?" Sebastian said.

"That takes too long. I'm hungry." Estelle said, realizing how greedy she sounds and blushing.

Sebastian sighed, *I guess we're doing it the illegal way again…* "You could go to an academy and eat souls late at night in your dorm?" He suggested.

"…Okay. Get me registered soon. Very soon… Please and thank you." Estelle says as she goes to find Ciel and tell him the news.

She wanders upstairs to his room, where he isn't there, and looks through all his things. She looks at his bed and giggles, it's so plain. He really _doesn't_ need too much!. She looks at the plain white walls and sees deep scratches… *what could've happened here…?* She runs her fingers over the scratches, thinking of all the things that could've provoked this… When Ciel walks in.

"Uh-Uhh..I um…" She says, blushing "S-Sorry I um...I was looking for you and…You weren't here so I just… Invited myself in so-sorry Ciel.." She looked down.

Ciel didn't really even care, he smiled at how nervous she is, "It's nothing, Estelle. Just ask next time, okay?" His mind still dwells to what happened last night.. He feels afraid to ask, she might get embarrassed or feel that way all over again… It's better if he just keeps his mouth shut. "So why were you looking for me?"

"Oh yeah!" she feels relaxed now that he's smiled at her, showing her that he really doesn't mind. "I'm going to an academy tomorrow! I'm so excited Ciel I'm going to eat tons of souls!" She says giddily, but secretly sad that she'll have to leave her new family… At least that's how she thinks of them…As her family…

Ciel groaned "Are you serious? Again? Uhhhhgggg~" He said, annoyed. Knowing him and Sebastian would have to apply too, to keep her safe.

"Why are _you_ groaning?" She asks

"You think you're going alone? Ha, that's funny. No, me and Sebastian are coming also."

"Why?"

"Because we can." Ciel said, ending the conversation and holding out his hand for her to take "Come on, we have to buy uniforms, and hire some housekeepers for when we're away." He sighs.

She takes his hand and they walk back downstairs to Sebastian to inform him that they'll needing to go into town to run some errands.

_Kind of a weird ending. Kind of a short chapter. Kind of rushed. _

_Really sorry bout that._


	11. Chapter 11

_Let's just go right in. I got 2 stories to update today and no time to mess around LET'S GO._

**-A FEW DAYS LATER-**

"Haaaa!" Estelle says happily, she has eaten a ton of souls, her hunger is tamed… For today.

Sebastian sighs. Estelle has caused him so much trouble… New demons are always starving for souls, some go mad without them. _I guess it's good that this will only last about another week…_ He thinks when Ciel and Estelle walk in in their uniforms. (A/N: I couldn't find anything on how the uniforms looked back then… So I'll just use the one from the manga and add a girl version!)

Ciel had on a black tailcoat with a double-breasted buttoned coat, black pants, and a black coat with a dark blue tie. The dorm he was assigned to was called Wellington, which means he got a blue badge with an owl on it. Estelle had on a regular black coat over her white long-sleeved shirt; she had a red ribbon tied around the collar of it, and a black skirt with black knee socks tied at the end with red ribbon, accompanied by black shoes. Estelle was in the Hapsley girl's dorm, which means she got a red badge with a fox on it.

Sebastian was a teacher in Ciel's dorm, which meant Ciel always had to have good grades… Or he would be treated to secret punishment (A/N: Hahaha if you've read the manga then you know what I mean XD).

In Estelle's dorm, there was a peculiar girl. She never talked, she never raised her hand, she didn't seem to have any friends, but the strangest thing was, she never ate. No one ever saw her eat even once. There's a rumor about a girl that once talked to her, but that girl disappeared only hours later, and when the girl was questioned by detectives, she said nothing, but those same detectives died only a day later. People stay far away from this girl, even teachers. No one knows her name, or what her voice sounds like… She's mysterious.

Estelle found herself intrigued by the rumors and told Ciel and Sebastian about the girl, they were interested in knowing more about her too, so they set up a plan.

That night, Estelle stuck an envelope under her pillow while she was in the bathroom, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Estelle awoke at 3:00am, tied her hair up in a bun, then put on a red cape and adjusted it so it went over her eyes and shadowed out the rest of her face. Estelle sat in an alley, she knew Ciel and Sebastian were watching over her from afar right now, so there was nothing to fear, but she was still nervous. If the rumors were true, then the girl would try to kill her.

Finally, a shadow came closer to Estelle. "Hello," it said.

"What is your name?" Estelle whispered.

The girl stayed silent for a minute, "Call me Medusa." She said.

"You're a demon… Correct?"

"Who's asking?"

Estelle put her hood down slowly and smiled kindly. "You can call me Zero. I don't think we'll know each other for very long, so it's best you don't know my real name. I was just curious of the rumors going around about you, are they true?" she asks, taking her hair down.

Medusa smirks "Absolutely. I killed them all and ate their souls. I can't sense your soul. How odd. Are you human, sweetheart? Such an innocent thing you are. I just want to tear your soul out of you and make you scream, how would you like that, doll?"

"I'd love it! But before you do, I'd like you to meet my friends!" She snaps her fingers once then Sebastian and Ciel step out of the shadows at the exact same time and smile.

"Hello," says Ciel, "I hope you don't intend to eat our souls, because we don't have any!" All three of them cock their heads to the left and smile.

"Hm. A stalking butler who upon the finger rests, and the twins that lie," Medusa says, "I know all about the three of you. Did you honestly think you could escape me? I will kill you. I know what you've done," and with that, she disappeared.

"_WAITING LIKE A STALKING BUTLER. WHO UPON THE FINGER RESTS." _

_Leave me a review if you know what song that's from, and I'll add you as a favorite author ;D_


	12. Chapter 12

I am so sorry. No internet at my house until Wednesday. I'm at my dad's house and everyone's dead and I'm bored so I'm updating! Hope you enjoy~  
And seriously no one likes Tool anymore?

They reacted blankly, Medusa's stunt impressed none of them, but it did leave them wondering. Estelle looked at Ciel in confusion, "Do you know anyone named Medusa, Ciel?"  
He can't say he does...Or ever did...But he remembers a very long time ago, when he and a small girl were reading stories with Vincent about greek mythology, he remembers her green eyes became shiny and her cheeks pink with excitement when Medusa's story was brought up... Probably nothing though... "No...We should get back to our dorms. We'll talk about this tomorrow." then Sebastian and Ciel led Estelle to her dorm, then Sebastian to Ciel's, then Sebastian walked to his dorm faculty house, and all three of them stayed awake, staring at the cieling, thinking.  
Estelle looked at the bed about eight feet right of her. Medusa. Her green eyes were glowing brightly, glaring at Estelle. Her blonde, curly hair looked as if it were coming alive... Estelle's hand started to feel stiff, so she clenched and unclenched it, it gradually stopped doing what her mind ordered it to do, and she could just barely see it through the darkness, but it seemed to look... grey. The grey was running down her arm, and soon her whole arm was unmoveable and grey.  
"No way... It's just like the fairytale... Ciel...Ciel I order you to save me." Estelle said, while the grey stone ran up the other arm gradually.  
Ciel appeared next to her bed and asked what the problem was, she stared at him blankly as if to say "What do YOU think the problem is, dollface." but Ciel only saw her holding very still. He led her outside so that they could talk without whispering or waking anyone up, but he still saw nothing out of the ordinary. Meanwhile about 40% of Estelle's body was stone. "Ciel! My body is turning to stone! Don't you see it?!"  
Ciel looked harder, still nothing. "...No... Estelle, are you okay?"  
"No! I can't move! Medusa stared into my eyes and now I can't move!"  
Sebastian approached them, "Estelle, this is an illusion caused by Medusa. You are not turning to stone." He says  
"I obviously am! Do you guys need glasses or something? Look at me I can't mm-aaaahhh" Estelle says as her jaw 'turns to stone'  
"I'm sorry about this, milady." Sebastian says and pierces her arm with a saftey pin that he had in his pocket.  
"Ahh..Ah..?" Estelle says as she regains feeling in her shoulder, and it turns back to its pale color. The color spreads back throughout her body and she feels normal again. "Hm? I'm okay?" she feels her soft skin and embraces the alive feeling she has, yet, she's dead and is Satan's minion... There's really no reason to keep on going anymore. "Get me the demon sword, Ciel."  
Ciel runs off to where he hid the demon sword, then comes back in a split second. "Here you are... Why do you need this?" Ciel asked, confused.  
"I'm going to die." She takes it from him and puts it to her neck. "Let me die." She says, without emotion or worry, not even sadness or remorse.. She says it with no life in her voice at all and starts to cut deeper and deeper.  
Sebastian takes the sword away, "This is Medusa speaking, huh?"  
"You took all the fun out of it! And I was so close to taking her life... For now, I will remain as a voice in her head. Don't worry, I never use the same trick twice on one person, but they will get worse. You're all going to die when I'm done with you, especially you Ciel... I loved you so much.. But you left me...All alone... This is what I resorted to because of you, just for you. I hate you, but I love you, so I want you dead. And Sebastian, for taking him away from me, and Estelle... For bringing him back to Earth."

Yay! I'm also updating my other story tonight or tomorrow, and if you haven't already checked it out then you should! It's a lot different from this one, but it's still pretty good! It'll be up in probably 4 hours. Yeah, it takes me 4 hours to write JUST ONE story. Jesus.


End file.
